


Birth

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: A very old fic I wrote in 2013 for the Clue Crew fanfiction Month. The prompt was Birth.





	Birth

“Come on, Nancy, just one more push!” Ned whispered into Nancy’s ear.   
“I can’t.” Nancy moaned. Her brow was wet with sweat, and she was in so much pain.   
“Come on, baby, you can do it!”   
Nancy gave one last push, and heard a cry. One of the nurses held up the baby. “Congratulations, Mrs. Nickerson, you have a healthy baby girl!”   
Nancy smiled at Ned, grateful the pain was over. She felt joy at the nurse’s words. The nurse placed the baby upon Nancy’s chest. Nancy smiled at her little girl, and then she squeezed Ned’s hand.  
“She’s beautiful.” Ned whispered.   
“I know.” Nancy whispered back. They stay like that, in silence for a long time. 

“Nancy?” Nancy looked up at the sound of her name. Carson Drew was standing in the doorway with a bunch of yellow roses.  
“Honey, these are for you. Where’s my granddaughter?”   
“She’s right here, Dad.” Nancy smiled at her father, as Carson leant down to kiss the top of her head.  
“Oh, she’s precious.”   
“Does she have a name yet?”   
Nancy looked at Ned. “Don’t look at me, Nan. It’s up to you. You did the hard work bringing her into this world.”   
“Alright. I was thinking, Katherine Hannah Nickerson-Drew.”   
“That’s quite a mouthful!” Carson laughed.  
“Yeah, but it’s a strong name, and she’ll be a strong one, just like her mama.” Ned said.   
“Welcome to the world, Katherine.” Nancy whispered to her little girl. She had bright blue eyes that blinked up at her mother, seemingly taking it every bit of Nancy’s face.


End file.
